World without you
by KIRI NO BASHOE
Summary: Kaoru was sent to another parallel world and Hikaru is going to find him and bring him back. But what happens when after finally finding his twin did Hikaru found out that Kaoru had lost his memory? Sort of AU in a way. OC that didn't make much appearance. And HikaKao!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So, this is my first OHSHC fic. I had been reading a lot of them lately, but this is the first time I'm writing it.**

**Sorry to disappoint some of my XS fans that this is not a XS fic, but I'll still write them when I've got new ideas, so don't worry!**

**Okay, enough chit-chat. Let the story begin!**

* * *

( Hikaru POV )

"Bye, Kaoru. I'll see you at lunch later." I smiled at my twin brother as he got up from his seat and start leaving for his next class, Literature, while me and our 'best friend', Haruhi are preparing to head for Mathematics.

"Bye guys," Kaoru waved at us before exiting from the door of class 1-A.

"Haruhi~" I turned my attention back to the girl beside me. "If you don't hurry up, you and I are going to be late for the next class!"

"Just hold on a little bit more, I'm finding my notebook…" she replied before digging inside her bag once more. "Okay, I got it. Now let's go."

"Seriously, how long could you take to just get your stuff ready?" I sighed as I got up from my seat, heading towards the door.

"Well, unlike _someone_ I know, I actually brings all my books with me to school." Haruhi protested. "Besides, if you don't want to wait, you could just go along first with Kaoru."

"Oh Haruhi, what kind of friend would I be if I left you behind, all alone, getting punished by the teacher for being late…"

"Okay, okay, I got it!" the cross dresser raised her hand in defeat. "But even so, you don't have to go with me _all_ the time you know, Hikaru? I don't mind you spending some time with Kaoru. He is your brother after all."

"So I take that as you're granting me permission to hang out with Kao later?"

"Since when do you need my permission to hang out with your own brother?"

"Well… I don't. But I do need your permission to let me hang out with him_ alone_."

"Fine then, I'll just stay in class. You can go have lunch with him 'alone'."

"Thanks Haruhi," I grinned, ruffling the locks of the brunette's short brown hair. "you're the best."

* * *

Even though I was planning to go see Kaoru directly after class, I totally neglected the fact that I have to stay back along with Haruhi after class for being late. After the teacher finally finished lecturing us, I dashed out of the Mathematics Room as fast as my legs could carry me towards the Literature Room. But what I forgot is that the Literature students had long been dismissed, hence no signs of my little brother in there.

Sighing at my clumsiness, I closed the door to the empty Literature Room. As I was about to leave, a familiar voice stopped me on my track.

_Kaoru…_ I turned around to see where the voice came from. What met my glance was the neighboring Chemistry Lab 2.

Eager to see my baby brother, I headed for the room. What I didn't expect to see was, besides Kaoru, there are another two males, who definitely don't look like they're from this school, in the room. One of them was holding onto a boy, pointing a gun at his temple.

"Kaoru," I called out to my other half, never failing to notice how his eyes widened upon meeting with my own identical ones. "what's going on in here?"

"Hikaru…"

"Oh? Do we have another visitor?" I adverted my attention to one of the man in the room, the one who is empty-handed. "Maybe his one here will be able to make you talk." he walked dangerously towards me while eyeing at my brother.

"No! Don't go near him!" Kaoru yelled, running towards me before the guy could and blocking him from getting any closer to me.

"Kaoru, what's going on?" I held onto my twin's shoulder. "Who are these people and what do they want?"

"Hikaru…" his voice is merely a whisper, to be heard by just the two of us. "I'll explain it to you later. But please, don't get yourself involved in this. Hurry up and leave."

"I'm not leaving you alone here, Kaoru." I protested.

"Hikaru, now is not the time to be stubborn. Take my words and go."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Of course you're not." I mentally cursed myself for accidentally saying the last sentence out loud.

"Stay away from him! He's got nothing to do with this!" Kaoru shouted, stepping closer to me as the man took another step forward.

"Seems like you cared a lot for him, then there's absolutely no way that we're letting him out of this." the guy extended his hand towards me but was slapped away immediately by my twin.

"Hands off him!"

"Now now, we don't want to play rough here, do we?" the guy suddenly disappeared, and that's when I felt something sharp being placed against my neck and my hands being firmly secured behind my back.

"Hikaru!" I watched as Kaoru stare at me, his face had become a mask of horror.

"Now hurry up and tell me which one of these is the one." The man demanded as he pointed at the table full of mechanics with the knife before pressing it harder against my neck.

My thoughts of trying to struggle out of the guy's grip vaporized as I feared what he will do to me if I made a wrong move. I felt a cold sweat drip down my forehead as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"…T-that one…" Kaoru hesitantly replied as he pointed at a pistol on the table.

"See? It wasn't that hard to tell us, was it?" the other man in the room asked as he let go of the boy in his hand, who quickly ran towards Kaoru, and picked up the pistol that Kaoru had pointed at.

"Let go of my brother." My twin's voice sounded more like a plead rather than a demand.

"Easy kid. I never said that I'll let him go once you answered us." A panicking sensation went up my spine as the guy smirked. Kaoru's golden eyes widened once again in astonishment. I noticed how he secretly eyed the boy who is currently clutching onto his sleeves, showing some muted signals before they both nod in agreement.

The next thing I know, the knife on my neck was suddenly removed, followed by the one on my hands. I turned around to see Kaoru trying to restrain the man's hand with the knife while the boy doing the same to his other hand.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing, you fucking brat?!" the man shouted, trying to free his hands.

"Hikaru! Hurry up and get out of here!" Kaoru yelled at me, refusing to let go of the man's hand.

"But what about you, Kaoru?" I asked with insecurity.

"I'll be fine. Hurry up and go!"

"You fucking brat, let go!" the man yelled, throwing his arm along with Kaoru back, causing my brother to hit the wall behind him. Really hard.

I held my breath as my twin's liquid gold eyes lose their color before they close, his arms went limb before his body hit the floor, unconscious.

"Kaoru!"

"Kaoru-sempai!"

Me and the boy rushed to my baby brother's motionless form. "Kaoru! Wake up, Kaoru!" I placed my hands on his back and shook him lightly. "Come on, Kaoru. Don't scare me like this. Open your eyes…" I watched with numbed horror as red liquid tainted his auburn hair.

"Now, look at what you have made me done." the man, with both of his hands free now, spoke. "Is this really worth it?"

"You!" I glared at the guy. If it's not because of him none of these would've happened. If it's not because of him, Kaoru won't have tried to save me. If it's not because of him, Kaoru would not have been in this state! "Don't think you can get away with this! I'm not done with you yet!'

"Oh yeah?" his arm suddenly shot upwards and I felt fingers stiffening around my neck. "Then what are you going to do to me?" he smirked. I wanted to punch his face so eagerly but my hands were currently too busy trying to reduce the tightness of the hold on my neck. Heck, I think I can't breathe properly anymore, and the hand that is wounding tighter and tighter around my neck isn't helping.

"Hikaru!" I managed scan my eyes at the door to see a shocked Haruhi. The hell?! I thought I told her not to come?

"H-Ha-Haru-hi…" I choked. "Leave."

"What do you think you're doing?! Hands off him!" she screamed at the man in front of me, completely ignoring my words.

"Hey, we've already got what we're looking for, so let's not waste time dealing with this one." the other man said, pointing the pistol he just gotten at the brunette.

"Well, that's also one way to settle things." the man holding me grinned.

"No! Haruhi!" I yelled. Luckily for a moment the man seemed distracted by the girl and loosened his grip on my neck. I immediately struggled out from the man's hold and blocked them from the commoner.

"Well, well. We can settle two at once with this." The one with the pistol said. "Makes things so much easier for us."

"Hikaru, what are you doing? They'll kill us both like this." Haruhi whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, Haruhi." I whispered back. "I won't let them hurt you."

"Say goodbye, brats."

The sound of the trigger being pulled was heard. I stood still, waiting for the moment when the bullet shot through me. But instead, I felt a force pushing me to the side. I turned my head to the source of the force, but a blinding white light blocked my sight. The only thing I managed to make out was that familiar copper-colored hair.

"Kao-ru…"


	2. Chapter 2

This puddle of familiarly looking red liquid that feels a little sticky on the floor... is it... _blood_?

B-but... it can't be! I'm not hurt! It can't be my blood!

Whose blood is this? Why do I feel some kind of connection between it?

Why do I feel a little dead on the inside?

Kaoru... Where's Kaoru?!

"Kaoru?" I looked towards the spot where my little brother was supposed to be lying on a few minutes ago. But there's nothing there. Save for the still shocked boy who was kneeling there, slightly shaking, along with a few drop of blood that remained on the floor that proved that my twin was there once.

The same blood spot as the one before me...

"Kao-ru..."

I felt my knees shaking as I sat still on the Chemistry Lab floor, trying my best to get myself together and think properly.

That force that pushed me away... was it... Kaoru?

"Hikaru!" Haruhi screamed as she ungracefully sprinted herself towards me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Hikaru, say something!" she shook my shoulders back and forth worriedly to get my attention which I can't really give her at the current moment. The events had taken place one after another. This is too sudden. And without my brother by my side isn't the best way to help me focus on my thoughts here.

"I... I d-dont't know..." I murmured, barely audible, but Haruhi got the message as she stopped shaking me but her hands remained on my shoulders, giving me a sense of assurance.

Was that really my baby brother who got me out of the way? If no, why isn't he at his original spot? And if yes, where is he now?

"Kaoru... Where's Kaoru?!" All thoughts and confusion suddenly cleared from my mind and all that remained is the urge to know where my twin is and what happened to him. "What did you do to him, you bastard?!" I yelled in stentorian bellows at the man who was still standing in front of me. The one who almost shot a bullet at me. The one who is responsible for all these.

"Hey! This isn't the one we asked for! That brat tricked us!" he ignored my question and tossed the pistol to his partner.

"But..." the other guy grinned as he examined the weapon. "whatever we've got here, it sure seemed that it has some pretty good use too." he snickered.

"Stop chatting among yourselves! What did you do to my brother?!" I am angry now. No one takes my baby brother away from me without a proper explanation. And even if they did give me one, they're still not going to get away with it. "Answer me, you bastards!"

"Oh, don't worry about your brother," the guy pointed his silver weapon at me once more, "we'll let the both of you reunite very soon..."

"HIKA-CHAN, LOOK OUT!"

Three shurikeens were sent flying at the pistol in the man's hand, damaging the weapon.

"What the- Who's there?!"

"Hika-cha! Haru-chan!" a golden fur-ball came flying through the door towards the man before revealing itself as the blonde Lolita and sending the man a flying kick.

"Usa-chan kick!"

"Urgh!" the victim groaned at the karate expert's feet made contact with his cheek, sending him crashing against the floor, growling in pain.

"Are you two okay?" Hani-sempai turned back to his normal cute and adorable self and asked us with concern in his big, chestnut-coloured eyes.

"We're fine, Hani-sempai. Thanks for your help." Haruhi answered.

"What happened to Hika-chan?" the martial artist ran towards us as the two men were held down by Mori-sempai.

"He's fine too," the brunette patted my shoulders in a comforting manner. "just a little shocked, I guess. This was the second time he'd been pointed with a gun in one day."

"Where's Kaoru?!" I carelessly removed Haruhi's soft hands from my shoulders and dashed towards one of the men under Mori-sempai's grip, grabbing him by the collar before pulling him closer and staring daggers into his eyes. "What did you do to him?!"

"W-we don't know!" the man shook his head violently as his whole body trembled under Mori-sempai's cold and icy glare. "We don't even know what that kid gave us!"

"Quit your bullshit! Hurry up and bring my brother back this minute, or else-" I raised my fist and was ready to punch the bastard in the face anytime now when another voice interrupted me.

"Sempai, I know what happened to Kaoru-sempai and how to bring him back."

I turned around and was face-to-face with the boy from earlier. Wait, did he called me 'sempai'?

"Are you talking to me?" I raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"Yes, sempai."

"Okay, stop that. It's getting kindda annoying. How exactly am I a 'sempai'? I'm just a freshman." I turned my attention fully onto the kid now as I release my grip on the man's collar. But I didn't forget to give each of them a punch on the head before leaving them to be taken care of by Mori-sempai.

"...Sorry, sempai. I guess I should introduce myself first. My name is Mamio Inamura, 14-years old, class 1-C. I just transferred to Ouran this year. I received special permission to skip grades since I'm known as the 'prodigy'." the boy, Mamio is his name isn't it, stated as he stared down at his intertwined fingers. This kid must be those kind of shy person like the class rep.

"And I suppose you're familiar with my twin?" I asked. The fact that Kaoru is actually being friendly with someone without telling me is pissing me off.

"...If you want to put it that way...yeah... We often see each other after class, since the Chemistry Lab is just beside the Literature Room. He's also an often visitor here..."

"So, you were saying you know what happened to him?" That explains where my twin had gone off in those days where he failed to show up at the cafeteria with us. Kaoru's got some explaining to do when I get him back. How could he keep something like this from his own big brother? Doesn't he know that I can get worried easily?

"Oh...yeah..." Mamio picked up the pistol that the man had dropped on the floor when he was attacked by Hani-sempai. "This is my 'Parallel World gun'. As the name suggests, it sends the people who is shot by the bullet to another parallel world, but there shouldn't be any physical damage caused on the victim." he explained. "My guess is that the blood on the floor is from the injury on his head when he hit the wall. We did saw him bleeding..."

"So Kaoru is in another world... and injured...?" I asked in merely a whisper. I can feel my entire body shaking as my heart trembled inside me. No matter how old we are, I always feel that Kaoru needs me to be by his side, protecting him from anything that could possibly hurt him, despite him always protesting that he could take care of himself. I would argue with him, of course. I'm older afterall. What's the point of being the older twin if you can't even protect you own baby brother? I clenched my teeth together, preventing any kinds of sound from escaping from my mouth. I have to hold it there. I can't cry now. But it hurts so much. I feel that my pride as Kaoru's big brother had just shattered into millions of pieces at the thought of him in a place full of strangers, he won't know what to do! He don't have money, friend, family or... me. I'm not there to protect him... and he's hurt some more!

What kind of big brother am I...?

"As much as I hate to break it to you... yes." Mamio replied, patting me lightly on the shoulder as he gave me an assured smile, like those kind that Kaoru would give me at a time like this. Had this kid really been that close with my twin that he's acting like him now? "Don't worry, Hikaru-sempai. I did said I know how to bring him back."

Upon hearing this, my hands immediate shot up until they were rested on the brunette's shoulders, pushing him away a little just enough for his hands to fall off mine. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, as you can see, the Parallel World gun is in a pretty bad shape at the current moment." he held out the weapon in his hand to let me have a clearer look at it. Indeed, with the three rabbit-sapped shurikeens stuck in it, the pistol seemed very much broken and most likely can't be used again.

"But I can fix it." he added, with a tiny bit of confident. "And after it's fixed, I can shoot myself with this thing, enabling me to travel into the same world as Kaoru-sempai. I'll find him and bring him back, Hikaru-sempai, I promise you. It's the least I can do for whatever problems I caused."

"What are you talking about? You have nothing to do with thi-"

"Those two…" Mamio eyed the two men who were still under Mori-sempai's iron grip. "they were after my inventions. My parents owned them money, so they wanted to have my inventions in exchange. However, I refused. And eventually, my parents paid their debt but they still won't set their eyes off my inventions, they even attempted to steal them away…"

"Wait wait wait!" I interrupted the kid's words before he could finish speaking. "How can someone whose parents own money can still came into Ouran Academy?"

"Well… easy way of explaining, I got in the same way Fujioka-san did." he answered, gesturing at the cross-dresser beside me. "I am the _prodigy_, remember?"

"Oh… yeah…"

"So as I was saying, they attempted to steal my inventions. That's why I transferred here with higher security system. But today they still managed to sneak in by some means, and they made me a proposal. They said that if I gave them my 'Laser gun' they would leave me alone. I still refused, and that's when Kaoru-sempai came…"

My ears literally shot up at that. Hearing my little brother's name being mentioned is always the best way to get my full attention.

"Since they can't get anything out of me, they tried to make him tell them which one of the mechanics here is the Laser gun. And to prevent him from possibility of giving the same answer as me, they used me as a hostage. You'd probably seen it when you walked in." he took a deep breath before continuing. "However, like me, Kaoru-sempai refused to tell them. But when they got you, he pointed at a random weapon on the table in order to get them to release you. At least that's what I thought…"

"… I see…"This isn't Mamio's fault. It's _mine_. If only I hadn't been so eager to see Kaoru today. If only I hadn't walk in on them in the Chemistry Lab 2. If only I had left when he told me to. If only… I had done something. Everything would be different! It isn't suppose to end this way! If anything bad should happen, it should be on me! I'm the one who got his head injured. I'm the one who tried to take the bullet. Not him!

So why does it have to be him…?

"Don't worry, sempai." Mamio lifted my head up a bit just enough so that his eyes could meet mine. "I'll bring your brother back safely."

"No."

"Huh?" confusion rise in his indigo orbs.

"I said no.' I repeated myself. "No one's going, except for me. I'm his brother. Besides, I'm the one more at fault for getting him in all these mess…"

"…Are you sure, sempai? Parallel World traveling had never been experimented before. There are chances that you may not find your brother or you may not be able to come back." he questioned, I never failed to take note of the seriousness in his voice. He wasn't joking about this.

"I'm sure." I nodded without hesitation.

"…Okay sempai, if you insist." Mamio said, sitting behind the table filled with mechanical equipment, "I shlould be able to fix this thing by tomorrow, you can come back by then and we'll directly start with the plan."

"Okay… And, Mamio…"

"Yes, sempai?"

"…Thank you."

"No problem, sempai. I'm the one that started all these. It's only right for me to fix everything. And I should be saying 'sorry'." He replied before turning his attention back on the broken piece of metal on his table.

"Don't be. I'm just thankful that you can help me get Kao back."

* * *

Here I am.

Yes, _I_. Not _we_. How ironic. Usually, Kaoru goes wherever I go, so I'm always not alone. We do everything together, in pairs. But now…

*Sigh* I rolled over on our over-sized bed, clenching the sheets underneath my body. It smells like Kaoru… I missed my baby brother. And it's just half an hour since he got shot by that Parallel World gun thing. It's always like this. We've never been separated before. But when we do, it always didn't last long as we'll find our way to each other one way or another. That's just inaudibly telling those people who tried to separate us that "There's no way you could separate us, so don't even bother to try."

'Kaoru, how are you doing now?' I flung my arm across my twin's pillow and brought it close, inhaling the familiar scent that was my twin. That's when I notice the leather-covered book underneath the pillow.

'Must've been another one of Kaoru's books.' I thought, knowing very well my twin often stayed up late, occupying himself with some thick novels. I picked up the book and turned to its back, looking for some sort of summary. When I found none, I flipped the book open, noticing the words were handwritten instead of printed.

Kaoru's handwritting.

I began to read. The first entry is written about the start of the year when we entered the high school section.

* * *

_2 April _

_This is the first time I actually writes a journal, I wonder what should I write… Maybe I should start by introducing myself?_

_My name is Kaoru Hitachiin, 15-years old. Hikaru and I had just started high school today._

_Anyone of you who are reading this, if you are wondering who Hikaru is, he's my big brother._

_Well, not exactly too much of 'big' since he's just older than me by… maybe 3 seconds._

_You see, Hikaru is my twin brother. We've been practically connected at the hips since we were born. I somehow feel a little guilty writing a journal and not letting him know…_

_But starting from today, we're officially members of the 'Host Club' that some idiotic, blonde ancient lord named Tamaki Suoh started last year. Heck, I didn't even know what makes him want us to be part of it._

_It seems that we agreed somehow, I can't remember why. Too far back off memory lane._

_It may be interesting. Who knows?_

* * *

This is Kaoru's journal? And I, as his big brother doesn't know about it?!

Kaoru, just how many more stuff have you kept me from knowing?

Knowing my little brother, it's not actually unbelievable that he's somewhat 'guilty' about this.

Flipping through the pages, the last entry was written yesterday. If this journal contains all of Kaoru's thoughts and feelings that he idn't tell me about, I'm bringing it with me to find it's owner.

* * *

"Mamio, you in here?" I asked, opening the door to the Chemistry Lab 2.

"Morning, Hikaru-sempai." the brunette seated behind the table gave me a wave before pulling out the same silvery weapon from yesterday. "Ready to go?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

"I adjusted the Parallel World gun so that you'll end up in the same world as Kaoru-sempai." he started explaining. "Futher more, I set up the gun such that you'll arrive at where Kaoru-sempai is in a short while."

"Thanks for all your help, Mamio."

"Don't forget this." he placed a watch-lookalike device on my wrist. "The screen will show you the map of your surrounding in the world at a 2 kilometer radius. Red dots will appear on the screen, showing the location of the people who were shot by the Parallel World bullet. It might be helpful with your search. We're talking about a place that no one has ever been before after all. There's also a red button on the right. Press it if you want to contact us. The blue button on the left would bring you guys back here. Now go on and come back safely, sempai." he pointed the weapon at me.

"Good luck."

And he pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I think I forgot to tell you this, but I only update my story once a month. **

**As sorry as I may ever be, you just have to accept that. Gomenne.**

**Okay, on with the story...**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing I realized is that I'm no longer in the Chemistry Lab 2. The place where I landed in looks more like the commoners street that Milord often dragged us to. And all these people crowding around the area isn't helping me get anywhere near finding my brother.

'I'll never be able to find Kaoru like this.' I thought as I jostled my way through all the people, searching in the endless crowd for and sign of copper-colored hair, golden eyes and a face like my own.

That's when I bumped into someone, causing myself to end up on the floor ungracefully. Now this is embarrassing...

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked as a hand is reached out towards me.

"Yeah, thanks." I took the hand and got up on my feet. Finally looking up, my eyes met a familiar pair of golden orbs.

"Kaoru!" I threw my arms around my twin and hugged him as closely to my body as I could, my fingers digging into his shirt and my face buried in his shoulder in his shoulder. "I finally found you! Do you know how worried you got me?" All that tension that was on my shoulders just a second ago seemed lifted off. I'm so relieved... I finally found my brother... Even if it had only been one day, it felt like eternity without him.

"Umm..."

"Kaoru..." I felt a tear slip out of my eye. "don't make me worry like that again... It hurts too much..." I cried, clenching my fingers into the back of his shirt. We had always been putting up a strong front in front of others, despite us both knowing that deep down we are very weak beings. And when it comes to situations like this, we break down easily, no matter how much it is against our principle to cry in front of other people. Besides, this person in front of me isn't just any 'other people'. He's Kaoru.

I felt my brothers soft hands started to stroke circles on my back as I continued to let the tears flow down my cheek and onto his shirt.

"...I...I'm sorry..."

* * *

"Here," my twin brother said, handing me a bottle of water. "Thanks." I twisted the cap off and held the bottle to my mouth. We were now sitting on one of the benches beside the stores after I stopped my crying, which is still kinda embarrassing since I cried in public. But it doesn't really affect me much since it's because of Kaoru.

"By the way..." he whispered, looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, still drinking.

"What is your name?"

I choked on the water.

Before that moment, I had never believed that mere words could make me feel so... broken...

"Ka-Kaoru..." my voice trembled as I spoke, my hands holding onto his shoulders. "You... don't... remember me?"

For a moment, Kaoru's almond eyes just stared right into my own identical pair, seeming to figure something out. But in the end, he just shook his head.

"No... I'm sorry." he murmured. "And please, don't call me by that name."

"Wh-What?"

"My name is Tsubaki. Tsubaki Chiyo. I sincerely apologize, but I don't think I am the person you are looking for, Kaoru, I believe."

Is this guy sitting right in front of me really my baby brother? My Kaoru? If yes, why didn't he recognize me? Nor does he recognize his own name?

"No!" I pulled his slim body into my own possessively, tears threatening to flow out. I can feel his body stiffen in my arms, but he did nothing to stop me. "You are Kaoru. You are my little brother!"

*Sigh* "Like I said," he placed a hand on my head, weaving it through the messy copper tresses. The motion is soothing somehow. "I'm not the person you're looking for, despite how sorry I feel for you. I don't even know you."

"Well, you do now." I pulled his away just enough to look at him in the eyes. "My name is Hikaru Hitachiin, and I'm your older brother."

* * *

( Kaoru POV )

This has got to be the weirdest day I've ever experienced. I was on my way back to the apartment from the store when I bumped into this guy and knocked him down onto the ground, thanks to the crowded street.

I didn't really took a good look at his face then, but I did notice his copper-colored hair that looks similar to mine. Rare sight indeed. When I got a clearer view of his face after I helped him up, there was no doubt it almost felt as if it was looking in a mirror.

I didn't really doubt his words when he said that he's my brother, but... this is too sudden.

"And what proof do you have to make me believe you're my brother?" I asked questionably, rising an eyebrow.

"Look at my face and tell me we're not brothers." the hands on my shoulders tightened their grip. They're starting to hurt.

"I..." I started but couldn't finish the sentence. I looked away from that glassy golden eyes that made me feel so guilty yet I can't do anything about it.

"You can't deny it, can you? Kaoru-"

"It's Tsubaki."

"...If you insist, _Tsubaki._" he sighed in defeat before continuing. "If you would just go back home with me, I'll explain everything. I have no idea how you ended up forgetting me and your own name, but I'll fix that. Just as long as you go back with me-"

"No." I cut him off, putting my forefinger on his lips to shut him up. "I'm not leaving. I still can't completely trust you to go with you, and I will not just leave Ishi like that."

"Who's 'Ishi'?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Then what should I do to let you trust me and go home with me?"

"..." I have nothing to say for that. By all honesty, I _do_ believe that Hikaru is my brother, but what if this is all a trap? To have someone act as my long lost relative to bring me home in order to separate me from Ishi and my friends? I can't just go with him like this. So many questions in my head. So unsure and insecured. Whatever shall I do?

"Hey Kao- I mean, Tsubaki?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

* * *

( Hikaru POV )

This is where Kaoru, or Tsubaki, lived? A two storey complex. It's a lot simpler compared to the Hitachiin estate back in our world. Not to mention smaller. But at least it's not as cramp as Haruhi's house.

"So, where's this 'Ishi'?" I asked, scanning the room for any other figure to find none.

"It seems like he's off to work already." Tsubaki replied, digging through his pocket before fishing out his phone. "I'll just give him a call then." his thumb punching at the buttons on the electronic device before placing it beside his ear. I didn't fail to notice that the phone in his hand isn't Kaoru's.

"Hello, Ishi." Tsubaki began talking over the phone. "I met a boy in the streets. He looks like me and claimed to be my brother," he paused as 'Ishi' began talking. "No, he doesn't have a place to stay, so I'm asking you now if he can stay at our place." more muffled words spoken on the other side of the line. "His name is Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin. Am I right?" he asked while glancing at me. I nodded. He turned his attention back on the phone. "Yes. Un-hn. Okay, thank you." he said before hanging up.

"Well?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst.

"Ishi allowed you to stay here." Tsubaki gave a smile as he closed the phone.

"YAY!" I flung my arms in the air before jumping on him, snuggling him in my embrace. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Tsubaki continued smiling at me. He's so cute... just like my Kaoru. "Are you always this emotional?" he questioned, staring at my arms that wrapped around him tightly.

"Uhhh... no." I whispered. It really can't be helped now that I know I cans stay with my brother. I don't know what I'll do if Tsubaki decided not to let me stay with him and just leave in the streets like some homeless child. That would look so pitiful... Besides, this is almost the same as bringing Tsubaki back to our world. Except that I will be on my own here in trying to help him remember, but at least we are still together. As long as that variable is in check, the rest shouldn't be too much of a problem.

A hand caressed my head, long fingers running through my hair. "Ishi also said that treat this as your home while you're here."

"Thanks..."

* * *

_16 April_

_It's already 2 weeks since we entered the Host Club. Amazing, I didn't even realize it has already been this long. I guess time really flies during happy moments..._

_We've got a new member these days. Her name is Haruhi. We've all got fooled by her appearance when we first met in the Music Room 3 and believed that she was a guy._

_Well, maybe all except Kyoya-sempai. That Shadow Lord, you never know how much he knows._

_When she first came in, she's just supposed to be a 'dog' ( at least that's how Milord put it ), but since we saw how nice she looked in the normal school uniform, Milord decided to make her a host._

_Of course, we've all figured out that she was a girl in the end. I swear I've never seen Milord blush like that until he saw Haruhi in the girls uniform. Hehe!_

_And I think I heard Kyoya-sempai saying something like "start towards love"..._

_I see... Tamaki-sempai is falling for his little 'daughter', huh?_

_This is getting more and more fun! Maybe Hikaru and I should prank him on this..._


End file.
